l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hantei XVI
Hantei XVI, Hantei XVI (Spirit Wars) the Steel Chrysanthemum, was possibly the most brutal and violent Emperor in the history of Rokugan. Even after his death, the violent emperor returned through Oblivion's Gate, tried to claim the empire as his once more, and started the War of Spirits. He has the dishonor of being the first of only two tyrannicides in the Empire's long history. Birth Hantei XVI was born in 569 under portents so ominous that their like had not been seen since Iuchiban. The Shosuro, Ikoma and Asahina, however, chose to ignore them.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 13 The Reign of the Steel Chrysanthemum In 589 the Emperor, Hantei XV, retired early, believing his honest, clever, and capable son, Hantei Okucheo, would usher in a new age of prosperity for Rokugan. Hantei XVI ultimately proved to be a different sort of ruler. Plagued by paranoia since birth, his world was overrun by "ghost assassins", seeing traitors in every corner and enemies in every crowd. He began giving orders to crush any opposition, whether real or imagined, causing thousands to die. Hantei XVI even murdered all four of his other siblings, and when his mother discovered this she attempted to poison her son.Rulebook Story: Spirit Wars Death He was finally deposed by the Imperial Guard after he had ordered the Crab Clan Champion, Hida Tsuneo, to kill his mother, Otomo Kaoichihime. The Crab Champion did so with his bare hands moments before the Seppun guards (alongside bushi from at least four other clans) burst in and killed Tsuneo and the few remaining loyal to the Emperor. The Emperor was killed before by a dagger thrusted into his throat by his own son. Those that followed him into death were cursed to follow him forever by Kaoichihime. The Return of the Steel Chrysanthemum After returning to Ningen-do through Oblivion's Gate, he found that the Hantei line had died out. Hantei XVI concluded that this made him the rightful Emperor, leading to the War of Spirits. War of Spirits His goal was the return of the Hantei line to power, and the destruction of the new Toturi reign. Insane from centuries of punishment in the Toshigoku, the Realm of Slaughter, Hantei XVI rallied other returned Spirits unsatisfied with the new dynasty of Toturi I and those who had returned that were unwilling to end their own lives for the good of the Empire. His forces also gained strength from modern samurai who desired a return to old traditions. For all his madness Hantei XVI was able to rally a multi faction army against the clans and lead a devastating war for ten years, controlling various territories. He did however have the advantage of many returned generals, samurai, and spies who knew their respective clans secrets, weaknesses, and strengths and were willing to take advantage of their knowledge. Phoenix Clan In 1150 Hantei XVI ordered a campaign against the Phoenix Clan. He attempted to force the Phoenix and their Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune to side with his armies by kidnapping all their children, but the ploy was unsuccessful.The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I Hantei XVI instead began attacking the Phoenix, enlisting the aid of the disgraced Agasha Tamori.The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II Hantei Naseru The peace treaty that had been negotiated to end the War of Spirits meant that Toturi would have to give his youngest son Naseru to been taught by Hantei XVI, and Naseru took the Hantei name.The Will of Heaven Hantei XVI and Naseru lived in a palace in the Kanjo district. Second Death Hantei XVI was a brutal teacher and would sometimes beat the young Naseru. In 1155, after one such beating, the young Naseru returned to his family, missing an eye. Toturi wanted answers, but Hantei XVI was already dead and Naseru would not say how he had been killed. Emergence of the Tortoise, Steel Throne Bonus Chapter In truth, it was the fiance of Hantei XVI, Otomo Hoketuhime, who had come to Naseru's rescue. The two had become close, and during the last beating Hoketuhime stabbed Hantei XVI in the back. The event was covered up however, making sure that it was clear Naseru had not killed the former Emperor. Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Returned Spirits